


Bela Vista

by j520j



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Um assassinato ocorreu e Poirot mal teve tempo de se vestir.





	Bela Vista

"Poirot!" minha voz estava alta, talvez não tão alto quanto o som das minhas batidas insistentes na porta do quarto onde meu amigo estava alocado, provavelmente envolto num sono bem pesado. "Poirot, é uma emergência! Lorde Donnán está morto!"

" _Sacrebleu_!" Poirot abriu a porta de forma tão súbita que, por pouco, meu punho que batia na madeira não o acertou na testa. "Entre, Hastings! Rápido! E feche a porta!"

Eu fiz como me foi pedido e observei Poirot caminhar de um lado para o outro, aturdido. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, indicando que ele havia se levantado da cama com pressa. A notícia da morte do nosso anfitrião deve tê-lo feito se esquecer da sua costumeira necessidade de se arrumar antes de ser visto por alguém.

"O mordomo foi acordá-lo esta manhã, como de costume." eu disse, fechando a porta. "E o encontrou estirado na cama, uma mancha de sangue nos lençóis embaixo do corpo do lorde. O pobre serviçal está em choque até agora."

"Eu avisei o nosso bom lorde que isto poderia acontecer... Ah! Por que as pessoas contratam Poirot se não dão ouvidos aos seus conselhos?!" meu amigo soltou um longo suspiro e levou a mão aos botões da camisa do seu pijama. "Bem, é melhor nos aprontarmos. A polícia deverá chegar aqui em breve."

"Huh, sim." eu disse, percebendo que Poirot estava começando a desabotoar seu pijama. "Você... quer privacidade para poder se trocar?"

Poirot ganiu um som de galhofa e me lançou um olhar oblíquo. "Sinceramente, Hastings! Às vezes sua prudência equivale à de uma donzela!" ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Fique aqui! Precisamos discutir uma estratégia antes de falar com os outros convidados de Lorde Donnán."

O leitor vai ter que me perdoar, mas a tal 'estratégia' que Poirot falava passou completamente pela minha cabeça enquanto eu observava meu amigo se despir na minha frente. Obviamente ele não estava fazendo isto para me dar um show ou algo assim, mas eu não pude deixar de ficar mesmerizado.

Eu jamais havia visto Poirot sequer com uma camisa de manga curta, que dirá seminu. A primeira coisa que eu notei era o quão pálida sua pele era, obviamente porque ele estava sempre vestido em roupas completas, longe do sol. Seu cabelo no peito era farto e escuro, em contraste com sua pele branca. Seus braços eram fortes para um homem que não se exercitava e seus ombros eram bastante largos para alguém de baixa estatura.

Poirot estava de costas para mim, apenas com as calças do pijama. Suas costas eram largas e havia umas poucas pintas espalhadas em sua extensão. Ele virou a cabeça por um instante para falar algo e eu me senti como se tivesse sido pego espionando.

"... você concorda, Hastings?"

"H-heim? Ah, sim... claro!" eu respondi, não tendo a menor ideia do que ele havia perguntado.

O meu maior choque, no entanto, foi quando ele começou a remover a calça do pijama. Para começar, suas nádegas eram generosas e muito bem delineadas e firmes para um homem de meia idade. Na parte de trás da sua perna esquerda era possível ver uma cicatriz de perfuração logo acima do joelho. Quando Poirot se virou, eu percebi que uma cicatriz igual estava posicionada na mesma altura na parte da frente de sua coxa.

"Meu ferimento de guerra." disse meu amigo, despertando-me do meu transe.

"Heim?!" eu quase saltei para trás.

"Você está observando minha cicatriz, não é?" Poirot acariciou a marca em sua coxa. "Uma bala atravessou minha perna e ela não se curou completamente. Tive sorte, apesar de tudo. Eu poderia te-la perdido."

"Ah, sim. Lamento." eu disse, esforçando-me o máximo para parecer natural, já que eu estava observando as pernas de Poirot por outra razão.

Meu olhar logo subiu para a linha da sua cintura e... oh, bem. Eu já havia ouvido falar nos boatos indecorosos de que homens baixos costumavam nascer com um 'equipamento' maior para compensar a sua baixa estatura. O volume em suas calças indicava que, no caso de Poirot, aquilo parecia ser um fato comprovado.

Sua barriga era um tanto saliente, mas eu achei a visão agradável. Seus quadris eram largos, semelhante aos de uma mulher. O corpo dele inteiro parecia ser suave ao toque. Sua roupa de baixo branca deixavam as curvas do corpo dele ainda mais salientes. 

"Aproveitando a vista, _mon bon capitaine_?"

Eu ergui os olhos e vi que Poirot estava exibindo um sorriso malicioso. Eu fique sem fala, enquanto meu amigo apenas soltava uma pequena risada. Ele se virou e foi até o armário para buscar suas roupas e eu poderia jurar que ele estava balançando seus quadris de propósito enquanto caminhava.

Um toque na porta me fez recuperar a compostura.

"Senhor Poirot?" disse uma voz do outro lado. Provavelmente um dos empregados de Lorde Donnán. "Está acordado?"

"Ele está!" eu respondi, a irritação muito clara em minha voz. "Espere um pouco, droga! Nós já vamos descer para o salão!"

A mulher do outro lado da porta pediu desculpas, percebendo que havia interrompido alguma coisa.

Quando virei a cabeça, Poirot já havia coberto o seu torso com uma camisa e abotoava os botões. Eu podia ouvir o murmúrio suave de sua risada abafada quando ele sentou na cama para vestir suas meias. Tentando quebrar aquele clima embaraçoso, eu destilei alguma conversa à respeito da morte de Lorde Donnán e meu amigo foi polido o suficiente para cair na conversa e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Depois de cobrir aquelas (belas) pernas com uma calça elegante, abotoar os cintos, amarrar a gravata e ajeitar seu colete, Poirot pediu minha ajuda para vestir o seu casaco. Eu já havia feito isto várias vezes no passado mas depois de vê-lo seminu o ato de esbarrar minhas mãos em seus ombros me pareceu inapropriadamente íntimo.

Quando ele já estava pronto, nós dois saímos do quarto. Enquanto descíamos as escalas para chegar ao salão, Poirot me cutucou de leve com o cotovelo.

"Se você queria ver o esplendor de Poirot antes, _mon cher_ , apenas precisava ter pedido!"

"Good Lord, Poirot!" eu exclamei, tentando retomar meu juízo enquanto me preparava para encarar os outros convidados.


End file.
